Babysitting
by rkarcheologist
Summary: Remy and Logan are left to babysit Scott and Jean's two year old daughter Rachel. Next chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

"Logan, please, it's just for a few days."

"I just don't see why ya can't get anyone else to do it."

"I already tired, but everyone else is busy or not here. You and Remy are here all the time, besides who else is a better protector then Wolverine."

"But I ain't ever cared for a two year old."

Jean, tired of fighting and wanting to leave for her and Scott's anniversary, threw the bag at Logan and handed Rachel over.

"Once again it is only for a few days. Hank is on call and, unless something devastating happens, I do not want to hear a word from you."

Logan tried to utter in protest but Jean was already out the door. She deserved this break but Logan could not understand why is had to be him to take care of Rachel.

Sighing he shuffled the diaper bad onto his shoulder and shifted a crying Rachel in his arms

"No, shh, don't do that," Logan turned and yelled up the stairs, "Rems, some help down here."

Remy sauntered down the steps and to his amusement found a very flustered Logan standing in the middle of their cottage with a pink diaper bag on one shoulder and trying to quite Rachel whom was wailing for her mother.

"I get it kid. Ya want yer mom, but she isn't here right now."

"MOMMY!" Rachel let out a high pitch scream that played havoc on Logan's extra sensitive ears.

Although Remy wanted to laugh at his lover, he refrained, not wanting to cause the Canadian more frustration. Instead, Remy placed a calm hand on Logan's shoulder and said,

"Logan, Cher, gentle words." Then Remy took the screaming child into his arms, "Shhh, mon petite bebe, mommy be gone for a while but Uncle Logan and Uncle Remy be here for y'"

Once the child's sobbing had subsided Remy placed Rachel on the floor and turned to Logan,

"Remy gonna head up to da mansion to get da lidtle one's crib, chair and toys, okay Cher."

Once again before Logan could respond another door was shut in his face.

As the child wondered around the living room investigating and chewing on things, Logan went through the bag and read Jean's list of do's and don't's. First thing out of the bag was the child's food, which were various different premade frozen meals "specifically designed for your toddlers needs." Then came a plethora of diapers, wipes, clothing, and enough first aid items to supply an army. The last thing Logan got to was Jeans list.

_Logan and Remy, thank you both for agreeing to take Rachel_

"So this is all Rems fault."

_I would like to inform you of some things to keep in mind while Rachel stays with you. First, for the most part she is potty-trained, except at night, and she does need help. Also, she is teething so do not let her chew on anything other then the child designed teething toys._

Logan looked up to see Rachel gnawing on the corner of a throw pillow. "To late for that one."

_ Feed her only the food I have provided, if you need more check out fridge. Oh and absolutely NO SMOKING or Swearing around her. She is learning to talk and we don't want her picking up unwanted words._

"Oh yea leave the kid with me and say I can't curse, what shit, and if she is learning ta talk the last person I would leave her with is Gumbo." Rolling his eyes Logan finished the letter.

_ Sincerely Jean and Scott_

_ Oh and ps when she is incredibly scared or sad she can sometimes move things _

_ HAVE FUN!_

Logan grunted and looked over at Rachel. "Yer gonna be one screwed up kid."

It did not take Remy long to fetch Rachel's things. When he returned to the cabin, he was surprised to find Logan setting up a "child safe" play area in what used to their living room. Logan picked up on Remy's surprise.

"Well I do want ta return her in one piece."

" Aww Cher, so where is she?"

Logan pointed at a small pillow fortress just outside the "play pin".

"She kept getting in the way of my building so I stuck her in there. By the way she is a biter and those little baby teeth are razor blades."

Once the make shift play pin was finished, Remy placed Rachel and her toys in it. All seemed to be going well until she stopped playing with her toys and started crying again. Remy watched as Logan immediately responded to the cry. Logan may not know what to do about the crying but the Wolverine did know how to respond quickly to the cry on a young.(?)

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Logan looked up at Remy with pleading eyes that broke Remy's heart, "what does she want?"

"Remy not sure, Cher."

"Hungry!"

"Oh." Remy picked Rachel up and carried her to the kitchen and placed her in her chair while Logan prepared one of Jean's premade meals.

Logan gave Remy a disgusted looked after retrieving the food from the microwave, "This shit looks like the stuff from the cafe at school, poor kid."

Logan placed the food in front of her and waited not sure what to do next. When nothing happened Logan urged her to eat by taking one of the carrots and demonstrating.

"Eat see."

The next transaction sent Remy onto the floor into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Rachel took one of the "chicken nuggets" and threw it at Logan face with a high pitched "NO!" to follow.

"Bit mouthy for a two year old, ain't ya kid." Logan said with a disgruntled look.

"No!" Now a carrots went flying

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed waving a nugget in front of her face. "Ya said ya were hungry, so eat yer damn food."

"NO!"

"No what, this is the shit yer mom feeds ya."

Remy chimed in from a comfortable distance, "maybe y' should try de air plain ding, oh and I have ta leave t'morrow for a misson, night cher."

Logan whipped around to yell but found his lover had already gone to bed.

"Dammit Remy, leaving me with a kid." Turning back to Rachel he grabbed a nugget

"uh...oh...open up."

"NO!"

Logan kept this up for 15 minutes, at which point the stubbornness of Rachel was over thrown by her hunger and she ate.

After dinner Logan put Rachel to bed and then headed to his own. Remy was nuzzled peacefully under the covers sound asleep.

"I'll teach him to leave me with a kid," Logan muttered as he climbed into bed. Then talking his foot he kicked Remy square our of the bed onto the floor.

THUD

"Merde, Cher."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Logan woke to find Remy had already checked out. 'Sneaky bastard,' he thought. Logan quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Rachel was still nestled asleep in her crib. Logan smiled at the sleeping child. Kids were always so much more adorable when they were asleep. It was the perfect lie.

Logan quietly cooked his breakfast, which turned out to be a really task for the nearly three hundred pound man. In nature Logan could tip-toe around a bear, but when it came to indoors he tended to be a clumsy and heavy handed. He spent five minutes trying to get the refrigerator to close without slamming it, but try as he might the damn thing would not catch. Finally out of frustration he slammed the door shut. The sound caused little Rachel to stir and let out a soft coo. Logan froze and listen as Rachel breath evened out again. If he could just get through breakfast in peace and quite; he would be able to take on the rest of the day. The rest of breakfast went mostly well. Logan was concerned when he found himself telling the bacon to shush, as if it could listen to him. He wondered if Rachel and Scott did the same thing, and whether or not having children made you go crazy.

After breakfast Logan popped Rachel's breakfast into the microwave and moved to the crib to wake her. He leaned over the crib and gently poked her.

"Rachel, wake up."

The child shuffled under her little blanket, but did not wake.

"Stubborn little thing ain't ya. Well ya just met yer match." Logan poked the child once more and called out her name a couple times, and when she did not wake, he picked her up from the crib and placed her in the high chair.

Rachel in a now half asleep, half awake daze began to fuss.

"None of that, ya can take a nap later but right now ya have to eat."

Logan placed the plate of "healthy" baby food in front of her, grab a chair, sat down in front of her and waited. Being in numerous wars have taught Logan how to wait and be patient and that was exactly what he was going to do this time around. Rachel began to throw a fit and food with it.

"Yer wasten food." Logan said passively as a glob of mushed disgusting landed in his lap. Rachel fit lasted till she was hoarse and half of her food covered Logan in a colorful mosaic. When she realized Logan wasn't going to baby her into eating this time around and the screaming was not getting her anywhere, she ate. While she was eating Logan changed his shirt and cleaned the surrounding area.

Playtime consisted of Rachel launching small blocks in Logan general direction.

"I wonder if yer mom was that powerful when she was a babe?" Logan said to Rachel.

"Can you talk?" He asked Rachel. Rachel shook her head yes.

"Can you talk to me?" This time Rachel shook her head no.

"Why?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was quite for a while, but Rachel finally answered him.

"You scary."

Logan was almost hurt by the child honest words. Honestly he should not have been. After all that is the demeanor he puts off, but for some reason he was hurt and he certainly did not want this small child to think he was scary.

"Hey I ain't scary, I may not be pleasant to look at, but I ain't scary"

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-huh."

"Uh-huh."

Logan caught himself, was he really about to have this argument with a two year old. Deciding against it he leaned back and watched the child play with her toys. A few hours past by and lunch rolled around. Rachel walked over to Logan tentatively and pulled on his pants.

"Yea, kid."

"I'm Hungry."

"Oh yer hungry, well are ya gonna eat yer food."

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

Logan picked her up and placed her into the chair and then rummaged about the frozen foods looking for something that resembled food. He finally found little tiny bite size corndogs, or so he assumed and popped that into the microwave. Rachel waited patiently for her food.

"What no fussen?"

Rachel did not make a sound. She just waited for the food. Once it was ready, Logan once again grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. Lunch was by far more pleasant then breakfast. 'Maybe she ain't a mornin person.' Thought Logan.

Half way through the meal Rachel grab a corndog like thing and offered it to Logan.

"For you." She said

Logan looked at her confused.

"Share." She said. Logan assumed this was something her parent were teaching her so he begrudgingly took the awful looking food from the child, which made him feel like some kind of crook, and bit into it.

Logan's face crinkled up. This was worst then the chicken nugget from last night. Rachel, however, seemed to be quite amused by his face because she bust out in high pitched baby laughter.

"Ya trying to kill me kids," Rachel kept on laughing, "Oh I see how it is get uncle Logan to eat this disgusting thing, then he'll understand why yer always in a bad mood."

Once Rachel finished with her laughing she pushed the tray to Logan.

"Done." She said pleasantly and raised her arms up waiting to be picked up, which Logan did, and placed her in the playpen while he cleaned up. He glanced at the clock 12:26. It would be another two and a half hours before her designated nap time and he had no idea what to do until then to keep her entertained.

After cleanup Logan went back to his couch and watched Rachel. She was playing with a stuffed animal that Ro had given her when she was born. Rachel's birth had been a big deal to every one. The years before her birth had been hard on the X-Men, with the loss of the professor and Colossus, it was a nice change that life was being given instead of taken. Although, Jeans pregnancy, took its tole on the team and school too. If she was having a particularly bad day it felt like the mansion was going to fall apart, and on more then one occasion Logan found himself the target of Jean's attacks. Hank and Ro had the pleasure of dealing with the actual birthing process. When everyone was allowed to enter it looked like a tornado tore through it, nonetheless Rachel was a gift to everyone who had lost hope or was unsure of the future, Rachel seemed to brighten everything.

Rachel's crying brought Logan to the future. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning but when Logan went to pick her up she fought him.

"I'll never understand why kids fight going to sleep when they are tired."

Rachel's halfhearted cries faded when Logan placed her into the crib and within a few minutes she was passes out. Logan let out a sigh and turned the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He sat back on the couch beer opened and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
